mcufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War is a 2016 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero Captain America. It was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo and was written by the writing team of Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It is the fourteenth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film stars Chris Evans, Emily VanCamp, Sebastian Stan, Daniel Brühl, Jeremy Renner, Scarlett Johansson, Anthony Mackie, Elizabeth Olsen, Thomas Kretschmann, Cobie Smulders, Robert Redford, and Samuel L. Jackson. It was released on May 6, 2016 and grossed $1.153 billion on a $250 million budget. It ran 147 minutes and received critical acclaim. Plot The Avengers (Steve Rogers, Janet van Dyne, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes, and the Vision) storm a terrorist facility in Missouri. However, Maximoff, while attempting to disable the bomb, accidentally detonates it, causing a mass explosion that kills twenty-six people. The explosion killed Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's fiancee who they discover was pregnant at the time. This leads to a tenseness between Stark and Maximoff at the funeral. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross visits the Avengers, along with Stark and Hank Pym, and reveals that the United Nations have prepared the Superhuman Registration Act, in light of events like the Battle of New York, the Hydra takeover of S.H.I.E.L.D., the defeat of Ultron, and the Missouri incident, which all included Avengers causing damage. The SRA would include a United Nations panel overseeing and controlling the Avengers. Stark is conflicted over the Act, but after discussing it with Potts' parents, he realizes he should be for it. Pym, Vision, and Rhodes agree with Stark, while Barton, van Dyne, and Wilson agree with Rogers. Romanoff and Maximoff are both considered wild cards. A United Nations meeting is held for the public to discuss the SRA, where Stark and Rogers meet T'Challa, and his father, King of Wakanda, T'Chaka. However, a terrorist attack kills T'Chaka, and is seemingly caused by Bucky Barnes, a Hydra assassin who was used as a weapon after seemingly dying in World War II. He was also best friends with Rogers. Rogers believe Barnes would never do anything like that again, after he left Hydra two years ago. However, Stark refuses to anger the United Nations further and allows a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to go after him. Rogers and Wilson manage to rescue Barnes before he is captured, though all three are found midway through their escape. Stark, Pym, and the Avengers (minus Maximoff and Vision) are all taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Los Angeles. They discover T'Challa has Wakandan armor which allows him to access several enhanced abilities. Maximoff is kept at the Avengers Mansion in New York, with Vision to watch after her, due to the two forming a close bond. Elsewhere, Hydra leader Helmut Zemo, who was arrested after the Hydra incident, escapes due to an error on Ross's part, and makes his way to Los Angeles in a plan to split up the Avengers and allow Hydra to rise again. Barnes is confused by Zemo's Hydra tactics and resorts to his animalistic behavior as the Winter Soldier. Zemo sets him loose and after a fight with the Avengers, Rogers, Wilson, and van Dyne escape with Barnes, while Stark, Pym, Romanoff, and Rhodes realize Barton has escaped on his own. Rogers, Wilson, and van Dyne manage to get Barnes back to his old self, and go to an airport. Elsewhere, Stark recruits Peter Parker, a teenage superhero. Barton makes his way into Avengers Mansion and convinces Maximoff that the Missouri incident was not her fault. Together, they defeat Vision and meet the others at the airport. However, Agent Sharon Carter, who was dating Rogers, finds them and warns them that the others are coming. Just as she joins them, Stark, Pym, Romanoff, Rhodes, Vision, T'Challa, and Parker arrive to stop them from escaping. A fight breaks out, and Rogers tries to convince Stark to let them get Barnes to a safe location. Eventually, van Dyne, Maximoff, and Barton sacrifice themselves to allow Rogers, Wilson, Carter, and Barnes to escape. Romanoff reluctantly allows them to escape, which angers T'Challa, who is attempting to avenge his father. Ross forces Romanoff to make a decision, and she escapes custody. An unknown source reveals that Rogers and the others are heading to Wellington, New Zealand, and Stark and Rhodes go after them, as does T'Challa, though separately. In Wellington, Carter stays behind on the jet, while Rogers and Wilson quickly take Barnes to a safehouse. However, Carter is confronted by T'Challa, who forces her to reveal where Barnes is. Meanwhile, Zemo is revealed to have leaked their location, after placing a tracker on Barnes. Zemo, now in Wellington, watches as Stark and Rhodes land and fight Rogers, Wilson, and Barnes. Parker, annoyed after Stark told him to go home, arrives in Wellington and helps Stark out, giving them the upperhand. Rogers and Stark have a meaningful talk before, Barnes knocks the latter out, and Wilson injures Rhodes. Rogers forces Parker to stand down, and he leaves. T'Challa is revealed to have gone after Zemo, concluding he was the one behind the entire thing and, knowing he would be wherever Barnes was, went there. Rogers, Wilson, and Barnes leave Stark and Rhodes there and Carter reveals that T'Challa has offered to allow Barnes to stay in Wakanda. Rogers, Carter, and Wilson break Maximoff and Barton out of prison and are dismayed to learn that van Dyne has signed the SRA. Rogers promises to Stark that if he ever needs their help, they'll be on call. In a mid-credits scene, Stark realizes that there are now less Avengers then there were before. In a post-credits scene, Pym completes the Quantum Realm machine to save his daughter. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Paul Rudd as Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Evangelline Lilly as Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo *William Hurt as Thunderbolt Ross